Consejos del gran maestro
by Peachilein
Summary: U.A.: Llega un momento en la vida en que todo hombre debe tomar una decisión, que marcará el sendero de su destino. Sin embargo, pedirle consejo al gran maestro en la complejidad femenina, tal vez no era la mejor idea. Miroku, ¡siempre lo echaba todo a perder!


_Universo Alterno (U.A.): L__lega un momento en la vida en que todo hombre debe tomar una decisión, que marcará el sendero de su destino. Sin embargo, pedirle consejo al gran maestro en la complejidad femenina, tal vez no era la mejor idea. Miroku, ¡siempre lo echaba todo a perder! _

**Consejos del gran maestro**

Esperando que nadie conocido lo viera, miró en todas las direcciones y salió cautelosamente de la joyería, en dirección a su automóvil. Presurosamente, oprimió el botón de su dispositivo de alarma y se subió casi corriendo, cual misterioso hombre, cuya identidad no deseaba que fuera revelada por nadie. Cumplida su misión, dio un profundo suspiro y, finalmente, se relajó, dejando caer su cuerpo en el espaldar de su cómodo asiento.

Después de muchos días para decidirse y planificarlo todo minuciosamente para no ser descubierto, había logrado cumplir el primer paso de uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de toda su vida. Con una sonrisa, metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña cajita de color azul marino. La abrió y observó su valioso y brillante contenido con ternura, llegando instantáneamente a su mente una persona muy especial, que se había arraigado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Kagome… —evocó el oji-dorado en un suspiro, como un estúpido enamorado.

¿Qué podía hacer? Cupido lo había flechado con una de sus más poderosas flechas de amor, llevándolo al punto más crítico de la vida de todo hombre: afrontar la madurez. Formularía la "gran pregunta" a la mujer que amaba.

De pronto, su sonrisa se esfumó al hacer su cerebro un pequeño _clic_. Todo su entusiasmo y su buen humor inicial habían desaparecido, quedando en su lugar el nerviosismo, el pánico y la incertidumbre. La ansiedad se apoderó de él, haciéndolo desconfiar de sus propias acciones. ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba? ¿Y si no deseaba casarse con él? Ni siquiera lo habían comentado entre ellos como para que, por lo menos, ella estuviera preparada. Tal vez, se había precipitado, sin estar completamente seguro. Y, no era que tuviese dudas de sus sentimientos por Kagome, por el contrario, más bien era por no saber cómo actuar a continuación. Era tan malo con las palabras que, por algún motivo, tenía el presentimiento de echarlo todo a perder por no saber expresarse correctamente. Casi siempre lo arruinaba indeliberadamente. El sólo llegar al noviazgo había sido toda una odisea, ni pensar cómo sería una proposición matrimonial.

Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer para evitar un desastre? Simple. ¡Necesitaba ayuda!

Algo indeciso, se pasó una mano por la larga cabellera negra e inhaló hondamente. Acto seguido, cogió su celular y buscó en su lista de contactos un nombre en específico, oprimiendo el botón de llamar al encontrarlo. Y, el teléfono comenzó a sonar…

—_InuYasha, amigo mío, ¿a qué se debe el grato milagro de tu llamada?_ —se dejó escuchar una galante voz masculina al otro lado de la línea, después del segundo timbrazo.

—No digas tonterías, Miroku. ¿Cuál milagro? —fue la gruñona respuesta del oji-dorado, quien no tenía paciencia para divagaciones y cortesías innecesarias—. Necesito… necesito preguntarte algo.

—_Seguro, ¿de qué se trata?_ —preguntó su interlocutor, curioso, al notar el cambio en el tono de su amigo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus maltratos, pero presentía que se trataba de algo importante.

—No por teléfono. Prefiero que sea en persona.

—_De acuerdo, en ese caso, te veo en la heladería Yuki & Yuki, que queda en la esquina del centro comercial Omotesando Hills._

—¿Por qué la heladería? Allí hay mucha gente —se negó InuYasha, comenzando a jugar inquietamente con la pequeña cajita, que sostenía en su mano libre—. No podría ser en un lugar… ¿algo más íntimo?

—_¿Íntimo?_ —Preguntó Miroku con sorpresa—. _¿Es que acaso me harás una propuesta indecente?_ —Insinuó, esbozando una divertida sonrisa que su amigo, afortunadamente, no veía—. _Ya sabes que con gusto lo consideraría, más siendo tú un sujeto muy apuesto, pero dadas mis preferencias por el sexo femenino, me temo que no será posible. Además, mi adorada Sango me mataría._

InuYasha sintió una vena palpitante sobresalir de su sien, al tiempo que luchaba por no destrozar su celular por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en su mano derecha. ¡Esto era serio! Y, ese idiota se ponía a bromear.

—La heladería está bien. Te veo en una hora —sentenció, tragándose su ira y colgó.

Ya se las cobraría después. Primero, le sacaría toda la ayuda que requería, luego le rompería su _linda_ cara, a ver si todavía le quedaban ganas de hacerse el payaso.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Tal como lo había imaginado, el centro comercial estaba abarrotado de gente. Con un gruñido, dio vuelta en la esquina y aparcó su automóvil en el estacionamiento principal para luego encaminarse a la dichosa heladería acordada. Inmediatamente, divisó a su amigo entre las bancas con sombrillas; inconfundible al ser el único con cara de idiota, que le hacía señas con la mano, gritando un _"por aquí"_.

—Justo a tiempo, InuYasha, acaban de traer tu helado —le indicó Miroku con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole un asiento alado suyo.

El oji-dorado suspiró resignado al ver una copa con dos bolas de helado de melocotón y frambuesa, decorado con crema, barquillos y pequeñas chispas de chocolate encima. ¡Su favorito! Sin decir palabra alguna, aceptó el ofrecimiento de sentarse y comenzó a degustar su delicioso postre. Con el agradable clima soleado, algo frío no le venía mal a nadie, además que era condenadamente relajante. Hasta se había olvidado de su mal humor.

—¿Así que… le propondrás matrimonio a la señorita Kagome? —El hombre de coleta enfocó sus azulinos orbes en InuYasha con atención, esbozando una sonrisa.

Su interlocutor abrió grandemente los ojos, al tiempo que se atragantaba con su helado, terminando en un ataque de tos. La pregunta lo había tomado completamente desprevenido.

—¡¿QUÉ? —Gritó exaltado, sonrojándose al instante—. ¿Có-cómo es que tu…?

—Te vi salir de la joyería muy sospechosamente —respondió Miroku, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Me viste? Pero yo…

—No le des importancia. En verdad, me alegro por los dos, aunque te tardaste, amigo. Sango y yo ya te dábamos por caso perdido, pese a ser tan evidente el amor entre los dos. Ni con todas las indirectas entendías los deseos de la señorita Kagome.

—Keh, ¿soy adivino, acaso? ¿Yo cómo voy a saber los deseos de una mujer? —preguntó InuYasha, inocentemente—. Además, ya tomé la decisión, ¿o no?

Los ojos azules de Miroku brillaron, y una traviesa sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El momento que tanto había esperado para compartirlo con su mejor amigo, al fin, había llegado. El día en que todo hombre abandonaba la vergüenza de hablar sobre temas exclusivamente masculinos para adentrarse en el camino del libertinaje de la comunicación abierta y detallada de lo religiosamente prohibido. ¡Podía jurar, haber escuchado el coro de los mismísimos ángeles!

—Los deseos de una mujer son nuestras órdenes. ¿Cómo ignorarlos? —Indicó, fingiendo sentirse ofendido ante tanta rudeza—. Para tu información, existen varias maneras de asegurarse de su complacencia —dijo con tono de sabiduría, pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de InuYasha para atraerlo a él—. Primero, debes conocerlas bien y saber lo que les gusta. El romance es fundamental para ellas. El resto ya depende de tu creatividad, condición física y tiempo de resistencia antes de llegar al glorioso final.

—¿Romance? ¡Tonterías! Sabes que no soy bueno con esas cursilerías. En cuanto al tiempo de resistencia… he soportado el carácter de Kagome por tres años, ¿qué más me hace falta?

La ingenuidad (o idiotez) del despistado hombre de negros cabellos largos como el ébano, no dejaba de sorprender a Miroku. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Oh, vamos, InuYasha… No me digas que nunca has estado con Kagome a solas y han llegado a tocar las estrellas, juntos.

El oji-dorado lo meditó unos instantes.

—Pues, el otro día fuimos al planetario…

Miroku se dio un manotazo en el rostro. Si antes había creído que la mentalidad masculina podía llegar a ser totalmente desinhibida y descarada a partir del momento que decidía casarse, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así para todos. En verdad, su amigo era un caso especial de ingenuidad… y torpeza. Tal vez, sólo debía ser más directo con sus palabras, pues siendo él una persona tan arrogante y posesiva, le extrañaría que no hubiese hecho _cosas_ aún con su novia.

—¡Por todos los dioses! A lo que me refería era a...

Para no armar un escándalo entre la gente de la heladería, se acercó nuevamente a InuYasha y le susurró una explicación detallada en el oído. Y, lo que se escuchó a continuación, —después de una expresión aterrada y mejillas rojas como el tomate por parte del oji-dorado—, fue el sonido de un golpe seco, rebotando sobre una dura cabeza, dando el eco como de una campana.

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido, Miroku! —Le gritó, exaltado, en posición de defensa y el puño listo para darle otro zarpazo—. ¡Sólo piensas en _eso_!

—¡Ay, no te pongas así! —Se quejó, sobándose la cabeza—. Con una mujer tan hermosa como la señorita Kagome, no puedo creer que nunca te haya dado tentación de…

—¡Cállate! ¿Qué no ves que yo…? Yo nunca… —InuYasha comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, sintiéndose, de pronto, descubierto—. ¡No soy como tú!

—Entonces, tu situación es peor de lo que imaginé —dijo Miroku con melodrama, comprendiendo a la perfección aquel balbuceo—. No te preocupes, deja que el gran maestro te aleccione en el arte de la seducción. Después de todo, querrás darle a la señorita Kagome la noche más intensa de su vida luego de la boda.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Desisto de tus inútiles consejos!

—Entonces, ¿para qué me llamaste?

Buen punto. Aún sabiendo lo libidinoso y descarado que Miroku podía llegar a ser, fue su única opción al momento de marcar su número en el celular. Era deprimente, pero por muy vergonzoso que fuera, más de algún buen consejo podría sonsacarle entre tantas boberías.

—La propuesta… ayúdame con eso. Lo demás… no hace falta.

Miroku cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y lo observó con atención. Sonrió complacido ante el rendimiento de su amigo, al cual se aseguraría de aconsejar con todos los conocimientos que poseía acerca de una de sus mayores especialidades: Las mujeres. Primero, la declaración, luego seguiría con la inducción de lo que faltaba. Todo fuere por el bienestar de la mejor amiga de su querida esposa, Sango, para que ésta no se llevase una desilusión de un pobre inexperto…

—De acuerdo, muéstrame lo que tienes —indicó, animando al hombre de larga cabellera negra a declararse.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó InuYasha algo desconcertado por tener que hacer algo semejante ante la presencia de tanta gente, pero al ver al oji-azul asentir, comprendió que no tenía otra opción—. ¿Quieres… ser mi mujer? —medio pronunció entre dientes muy bajito y atento de que nadie más lo hubiese escuchado.

—No, pues si se lo propones así, seguro que te rechazará —indicó Miroku ante la imagen de una bestia gruñona y ceñuda—. Las mujeres son criaturas delicadas y sensibles. Ellas reaccionan más fácilmente a las cosas cursis… o en tu caso, al salvajismo, pero eso ya es otro cuento, que depende de ciertos gustos.

—Delicadas, ¡mis narices! Las mujeres son escandalosas, no paran de hablar y se enojan por cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, Kagome, cuando se enfada, lograría espantar al mismísimo demonio. Es una mujer demasiado fuerte y…

Como todo un buen maestro, se vio obligado a acallar a su impolítico e ignorante alumno con un coscorrón para corregirlo, logrando así, desquitarse del anterior golpe recibido.

—Concéntrate, si quieres causar una buena impresión —lo regañó, agarrándolo de su camisa para atraerlo nuevamente hacia él—. Tienes que ser más expresivo y darle más importancia a tus palabras. Decirle que la amas, sería un buen comienzo, ¿no crees?

InuYasha suspiró derrotado. Sí, con todos sus defectos, amaba a Kagome con todo su corazón. Era por eso que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que él pudiera expresar sus sentimientos de una manera tan abierta delante de ella. Él era mejor con sus acciones, porque con palabras… se sentía inútil.

Y, así fue como transcurrieron alrededor de dos horas de consejos, regaños, un par de golpes y repasos para que Miroku se sintiera satisfecho de humillarlo en público. Lo peor de todo era que él había accedido a tomar parte en sus ridículas sugerencias para hacerlo perder la vergüenza.

—Muy bien, ahora, hazlo bien.

Avergonzado, el hombre de ojos dorados se arrodilló frente a su amigo y sacó la pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, mostrándole el brillante contenido de un anillo de oro blanco, con un resplandeciente diamante solitario de ocho picos. Se aclaró la garganta y se armó de valor para hacer la declaración más importante de su vida…

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó aún indeciso, pero tras recibir un pequeño golpecito en su rodilla con el pie de Miroku, lo soltó de golpe en voz alta—: ¡TE AMO! ¡CÁSATE CONMIGO!

Cientos de miradas se enfocaron en él y en el hombre al cual acababa de hacer tan importante confesión. Algunos padres salieron corriendo, tapándole los oídos a sus hijos ante sus inquietantes preguntas inocentes. Desafortunadamente, ellos no habían sido los únicos en escuchar y presenciar aquello…

—¿I-InuYasha?

Oh, oh. Esa voz era de… ¡No podía ser!

Como en cámara lenta, el oji-dorado y su acompañante se voltearon en dirección al llamado, abriendo sus ojos como platos al verse descubiertos de una manera poco ortodoxa. Allí estaban, dos hombres en pleno patio de la heladería principal de uno de los más visitados centros comerciales de la ciudad de Tokio, uno confesándole sus más íntimos sentimientos al otro, de rodillas. Desde el otro lado, en cambio, se podían apreciar a dos jóvenes y hermosas mujeres, observando aquella escena con horror y confusión. ¿Acaso la situación se podía malinterpretar aún más?

—¿Ustedes dos…? —balbuceó Sango, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos.

Los dos hombres se miraron, pestañearon y al comprender lo que las mujeres se estarían imaginando de ellos en esos momentos, reaccionaron, dando un salto hacia ellas. Bueno, de hecho, sólo InuYasha, pues era el más avergonzado en toda esta situación. A diferencia de Miroku, quien se reía tontamente, como si lo hubiesen atrapado en una pequeña travesura.

—¡No es lo que parece! —gritó el InuYasha, moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro.

Al percatarse de la curiosa mirada de Kagome y Sango sobre la pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo de compromiso, la ocultó rápidamente detrás de su espalda, como si con ello tratara de borrar todo tipo de evidencia de lo ocurrido.

—Bueno, supongo que nos atraparon —expuso Miroku en absoluta calma, abrazándose a InuYasha—; no queríamos que se enteraran aún, pero dadas las circunstancias, supongo que no hay nada más que decir —suspiró—. Las mujeres y su susceptibilidad. ¿No te dije?

—¡¿Qué? No, ¡esperen!

InuYasha estaba al borde del colapso. Además del tono rojo intenso que decoloraba su rostro entero, toda su dignidad y _hombría _se vinieron abajo. ¡Ese idiota de Miroku tan sólo estaba empeorando la situación y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? Cualquiera que los viera en esos momentos, pensaría que los dos tenían alguna especie de extraña relación y… ¡Un segundo! ¿Había dicho susceptibles también? ¡Maldición!

Las mujeres los observaron perplejas con una enorme interrogante sobre sus cabezas. Al principio, fue difícil asimilar que sus hombres quisieran dejarlas para unirse por medio de un vínculo matrimonial, mucho más, siendo uno de ellos un mujeriego pervertido, además de casado. Pero, cuando escucharon el último comentario de Miroku, las cosas dieron un drástico giro. ¿Susceptibles? ¡¿Ellas?

De acuerdo, si ellos querían jugar, entonces, les concederían el deseo. Con una mirada cómplice, Sango hizo un gesto con su cabeza, en señal de acuerdo con su amiga. Kagome asintió y, pese a saber que aquellas hermosas palabras declaratorias de Inuyasha habían sido exclusivamente para ella, fingiría no haber escuchado ni visto nada por esta vez. Sí, le daba un poco de pena por haberse arruinado el momento más romántico de su vida, pero estaba segura que él lo enmendaría más adelante.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que tendré que comer yo sola todo este _Ramen_ que acabo de comprar para mi novio —indicó Kagome, haciendo un puchero—. Y con lo sensible que me pongo cuando estoy sola.

—No te preocupes, puedes venir conmigo, puesto que mi esposo no vendrá a dormir esta noche a la casa —anunció Sango, enviándole una clara indirecta a Miroku, quien vaciló unos instantes—. Él iba a meditar algo acerca de la _susceptibilidad_ de las mujeres con su mejor amigo o algo así.

—Entonces, tendrán mucho en qué pensar. ¿Crees que sean lo suficientemente listos para pensar que los regalos y detalles les podrían ayudar?

—Posiblemente, después de todo, mi esposo se considera un gran maestro en el entendimiento de las mujeres —se mofó Sango, divertida—. ¿Entonces nos vamos?

—Vamos.

Boquiabiertos, los hombres vieron como las chicas se marchaban delante de ellos de la manera más descarada. Astutas, ¡eso eran las mujeres! Los ignoraron por completo y, aún así, los acababan de atacar en sus puntos débiles. Al uno, el estómago, negándole su comida favorita; al otro… arrebatándole una noche de calor, es decir, el calor de un hogar. Ahora, tendrían que pensar en una buena estrategia para volver y, eso incluía la proposición matrimonial, que ya no sería tan sorpresa como inicialmente había sido planificada.

Si bien era cierto que, en la vida de todo hombre llegaba un momento en que éste debía tomar una decisión, que marcaría el sendero de su destino; también era verdad que, pedirle consejo al gran maestro en la complejidad femenina, —o sea, un amigo libidinoso—, tal vez no era la mejor idea, siendo una excelente opción, ¡golpearlo por idiota e impertinente!

Mujeres, ¿criaturas frágiles? Sí, claro…

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! =)

¿Cómo han estado? Muchos de ustedes (los que me leen actualmente), seguramente, preguntándose el porqué subo una nueva historia en lugar de subir el nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic xD. Descuiden, aún estoy trabajando en la actualización; es sólo que hace como una semana, acepté un pequeño reto en el foro _¡Siéntate!_, impuesto por _KagomeSakura18_. Según Word, el One-shot tiene 2952 palabras, incluyendo el título. Espero que sea de tu agrado, y el de todos mis demás lectores =D.

La temática principal era algo de comedia en una charla entre Miroku e InuYasha sobre mujeres. Ustedes dirán si lo he logrado xD.

De antemano, muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse unos minutos para leer esta nueva historia, salida de la nada; espero se animen también a dejarme sus comentarios, que estaré encantada de recibir y responder como siempre n_n.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach


End file.
